A Study In Parenting
by highlyfunctioningmikyla
Summary: Sherlock's sister dies and he is left to raise her two year old daughter Robin with his flatmate John, finding out that parenting may be the biggest mystery of his life. Slash in later chapters! Sherlock/John. For my 2 year old sister Alex. Complete
1. You Did What!

**Hello readers **

**I know exactly what you're thinking "Not another story!" I'm sorry! It's just my brain is so full of awesome ideas and I just have to write stories about them**

**Title: A Study In Parenting **

**Plot: Sherlock's sister dies and he is left to raise her two year old daughter Robin with his flatmate John, finding out that parenting may be the biggest mystery of his life**

**Pairings: Sherlock/John**

**Warnings: swearing and slash, maybe a little smut in later chapters **

**Obviously I don't own Sherlock and John otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them now would I? But little baby Robin and Sherlock's sister Caddy belong to me**

**I based Robin on my little half-sister Alex who is also two years old, so this story is dedicated to her. Love you Alex! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Love Micky xx**

**A Study In Parenting **

For Alex

If Dr John Hamish Watson had known what he would have seen when he entered his shared flat 221b Baker Street, he would not have opened to door. It had been a normal stressful day at the clinic, looking after sick people and trying to avoid his ex-girlfriend, which was considerably difficult since she was his boss and she did have to superior authority to make his life at the clinic a living hell. He had had a fairly normal day and he had definitely not been expecting what he found waiting for him once he got home. John's flatmate and best friend Sherlock Holmes always seemed to be doing absolutely mad daft crazy things, but this was just the maddest daftest craziest thing Sherlock had ever done, not only the amount of time he and John had been living together, but in his whole twenty-seven years of life on this planet!

John twisted his key in the door and pushed it open, it creaked slightly as he opened it like it always did, and he climbed the stairs to his flat. He needed a cup of tea desperately, caffeine levels were dangerously low and Sherlock had kept him up all last night on a case. Don't get him wrong, he loved solving cases and catching serial killers with his consulting detective best friend, but he needed a break once in a while. I mean, it wasn't like he _was _Sherlock Holmes, who somehow managed to possess the ability to go without food and sleep, and sex for that matter, and still be absolutely fine.

John pushed the door open and entered his flat. It looked the same as it usually did, messy and cluttered with Sherlock's experiments. Sherlock knew he was very lucky to have such a tolerant flatmate like John, who could actually stand his little habits, nobody else would, in fact nobody else did, not anyone.

John could hear Sherlock rattling around in his room. This wasn't unusual, John usually came home to a flatmate isolated from all civilisation in his room. No, what was odd was the fact that there was a suitcase on the floor beside the sofa. John slid his backpack off his shoulder and dumped it on the floor. He looked round at the sofa and nearly had a heart attack.

There one the sofa was a child. Not a doll or a toy, but an actual human child probably between the age of one and three. It was a girl human child. She was wearing a little black skirt and long sleeved red shirt with red cotton tights and tiny shiny black buckle shoes. She was a tiny little skinny thing, with porcelain skin and slightly pink eyelids with a mousy expression and thin pink lips in her slightly thin face. She had a rather sombre expression for somebody so young and rather long slightly curly hair that was such a dark shade of brown it was almost black. But it wasn't her being there that shocked John, surprised him yes, but the thing that shocked him to the bone was how much she looked like Sherlock, especially her eyes. Large eyes that were shone brightly, exactly the same colour as Sherlock's. What colour it was John didn't really know, but it was a very pretty colour, bright icy blue-grey.

The little girl blinked and stared back at John, clutching a little rag doll with bright red hair dressed entirely in deep purple.

"Sherlock!" John called, slight horse.

His genius flatmate poked his curly head round the door "Yes John?" he asked with a slightly smug expression on his.

John was slightly speechless, all he could do was point at the little girl with an utterly dumbfounded expression on his face.

"This is my baby." Sherlock explained, entering the living room himself now and joining John next to the sofa.

"Y-you h-have a b-baby?" John managed to stammer.

"Well…she's not technically a baby, she's two, he name's Robin." Sherlock grinned "Do you like her?"

John stared from Sherlock to the girl, Robin evidently "You have a baby?" he repeated.

"Well…technically she's my sister's baby." Sherlock explained.

_Ah-ha! A tiny little bit of sense in this mad world! _"You have a sister?"

Sherlock chuckled slightly "I _did_ have a sister." he corrected him.

"But…" John pointed from Robin to Sherlock "Huh?"

Sherlock bent down and picked up the little girl who clung to him like a little monkey "Well, I adopted her today, so she's going to be living with us from now on."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Sherlock pressed his finger to his lips "Shh, this has been a stressful day for the little angel." he kissed Robin's cheek "Shame on you John Watson."

"You _adopted _her!" said John, ignoring Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled and nodded "Yep."

"Why?"

"Well," Sherlock began to explain "My sister Cadmium, when she had a baby she had to be very annoying and say that in the unlikely event that she and her husband were to both die, I would be named legal guardian to her baby."

"And?"

"Well then, dear Caddy had to be even more annoying and use crap tyres, so when she and her husband were out driving the car slid off the road and crashed and they both died." he said it so discreetly! Like it was normal for your sister to drive their car into a tree and die.

John stared at Sherlock.

"Yeah, so Mycroft brought her round earlier today." Sherlock added "So I signed the papers and she's my baby now."

Again, how was he being so calm about this!

"You could have told me!" John yelled.

"I did, it wasn't my fault you weren't listening."

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock placed his finger on his lips again "Quiet John, it's not good for children to see mummy and daddy fight."

"What!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Well she can't just have one parent and a man who lives with them, so you're her mummy."

"WHAT!"

Sherlock patted John's head with his free arm "So technically she's _our _baby." he added thoughtfully.

John just stared, his mouth making a rather impressively large O shape.

Sherlock laughed "Don't worry, she's going to be sleeping in my room, I've got all the stuff and everything." He patted John's head again, this time rather more affectionately rather than mockingly.

"And, there's nothing you can do to reverse this?" John stuttered.

Sherlock shook his head "Nope, nothing at all. We're her parents now."

John looked from Sherlock to the little girl in his arms.

Sherlock imitated Robin's sombre expression by jutting out his bottom lip to make himself look sad.

John thought for a moment. There was nothing he could do to prevent reverse or change anything, and knowing how stubborn his flatmate was Sherlock probably would let him if her could, it looked like he was just going to have to grim and bear it.

"Fine!" John cried.

Sherlock gave a little jump of joy and hugged Robin who wrapped all her four limbs around him and a tight hug.

John laughed slightly as he watched his flatmate and apparently _his_ and Sherlock's baby dance around the living room.

Sherlock held Robin up to his face and kissed her cheek affectionately "Are you hungry?" he asked the toddler.

Robin's sombre expression had completely vanished from her tiny mousey face and she giggled and squirmed in her daddy's arms.

"Good, come on." Sherlock swept her up and walked to the kitchen. _Good luck finding anything edible there. _John thought privately.

John looked down. On the coffee table there was a rather official looking document, he picked it up and scanned it. It was a legal certificate of adoption. Where it birth parents were the names Edmund Maurice Burns and Cadmium Anastasia Ellsbeth Burns (nee Holmes) both marked as deceased, underneath adopted parents William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Dr John Hamish Watson, and above all of them underneath child's name it said Robin Lillian Cordelier Holmes-Watson.

Holmes-Watson? Not Robin Lillian Cordelier Holmes?

Robin Lillian Cordelier Holmes-Watson.

Holmes-Watson…

**There will be a chapter 2, hopefully quite soon **

**Please review **


	2. Bored!

**Hello readers **

**Greetings to you all who venture onto the crazy world of stories by Mikyla, I hope you like it here**

**Here is chapter two! Yay! I told you there'd be one didn't I? **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I like reviews I like reviews very much, you should review. You should. DO IT! **

**I apologise for my random randomness only I am feeling very random today for some mad reason, I belong in an asylum **

**Love Micky xx**

Chapter 2

Sherlock was sitting on the sofa in the living room, still in his pyjamas and blue dressing gown, with Robin curled up half-asleep on his chest in her red baby grow. He liked it when she was half-asleep, it meant she was a peace but that she knew he was there, in truth she comforted him as much as he comforted her. She reminded him so much of Caddy when they had been kids. He stroked her dark soft hair and gently leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She stirred slightly before yawning and stretching in his arms, making cute gurgling noises.

"Good morning sleepy head." he lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

She giggled.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked the toddler.

She giggled again.

"You know this would be a whole lot easier if you knew how to talk." he mused "Hey, I could tech you how to talk, that could be fun right?"

She giggled again. Sherlock just decided to take that as a 'Yes daddy, that would be very fun, daddy, we should do that.'

John came into the living room and nearly had another heart attack. That kid had only been living in his flat for nearly a day, he was going to be shocked for a while. Did normal people get this? They must do. Surprise Dad Syndrome, or in John's case Surprise _Mum _Syndrome When You're A Man.

"Good morning John." Sherlock took hold of Robin's arm and guided her hand in a good morning wave.

Sherlock never said good morning! He should exploit this opportunity! "Morning." John answered simply.

"Are you off to your damn work again?" Sherlock stood up, shifting so Robin in his arms so he could carry her

"Yes Sherlock, I have to go to work every week day."

Sherlock scoffed "Dull." he turned to Robin "Doesn't that sound dull?" he asked the toddler.

"Sherlock, she's two." John protested.

But Robin had already given a wise little nod of the head.

"Great!" said John, sarcasm leaking from his words. Even a bloody two year old knew he was going to have an absolutely shit day.

"Ok, so we shall see you later then." Sherlock held Robin towards John.

John just stared at the baby in his flatmate's arms.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Robin wants a kiss goodbye from her mummy." he explained, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

John groaned "Can she please just call me by my name and not mummy?"

"Fine. Robin wants a goodbye kiss from her John before he goes to work."

"Thank you." John obeyed him and leaned down to kiss Robin's cheek.

The little girl squirmed towards John and hugged him as he kissed her.

"See," said Sherlock smugly "Robin loves her mummy."

"John!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes again "Robin loves her John." he corrected himself.

"Goodbye Robin." John patted the toddler on the top of her head "I'll play with you later, okay?"

She giggled and nodded eagerly. She was bloody two years old and she could actually understand him! John did live in a very strange world.

"Bye bye." he turned away, then thinking again he turned back to Sherlock "Don't feed her something poisonous."

"I won't." replied Sherlock , sounding more like a child himself .

"Good. Bye Robin." he waved at her and she waved back before being swept into the other room by Sherlock.

John was not having a very good day. Firstly, he had been late for work had had to explain to his boss - ex-girlfriend - why he was late, he wasn't believed him that he and Sherlock were now parents to Sherlock's dead sister's two year old toddler. Secondly, he had most probably caught some kind of virus from a coughing patient who had had a violent sneezing fit whilst standing about ten centimetres away from him. And finally, Sherlock had sent him about a dozen texts in the last half hour.

_Received 11:31 from Sherlock Holmes: John - SH_

_Received 11:35 from Sherlock Holmes: John - SH_

_Received 11:39 from Sherlock Holmes: John! - SH _

_Received 11:42 from Sherlock Holmes: John! -SH _

_Received 11:44 from Sherlock Holmes: John! -SH_

_Received 11:47 from Sherlock Holmes: John! - SH _

_Received 11:50 from Sherlock Holmes: John! - SH_

_Received 11:52 from Sherlock Holmes: John! - SH_

_Received 11:54 from Sherlock Holmes: John! - SH _

_Received 11:56 from Sherlock Holmes: John! -SH _

_Received 11:57 from Sherlock Holmes: JOHN! -SH_

_Received 11:59 from Sherlock Holmes: JOHN! - SH _

John groaned as he heard his phone bleep for the thirteenth time

_New message from Sherlock Holmes: JOHN WATSON! Reply to my texts right now! - SH _

John stabbed at the keys in reply _What do you want? _Send

Mere seconds later there was already a reply _Come home right now! - SH_

_I can't! And you don't need to sign your name at the end of every text, I know it's you - JW _Send.

_Yeah but it's cool. COME HOME! - SH _

_Fine! _Send

John didn't bother asking Sarah if he could go she would never have let him, he just left. Grabbing his coat and bag and catching the first cab he could. He was probably getting fired any day now anyway what with Sarah the bitchy ex-girlfriend and his constant absence from work because of his annoying flatmate.

"What is it Sherlock?" he stormed through the door "Who died? What happened and why is it so important that you had to drag me away from my job? The job that gets us money an-"

"Shhh John."

Sherlock was sitting on the carpet, still in his pyjamas and blue dressing gown, with Robin sitting in Sherlock's chair, also still In her red baby grow, sucking on her index and middle finger, her dark hair slightly askew, looking very innocent.

"Sherlock, seriously, what is it?" John asked, annoyed that nothing was wrong.

Sherlock pressed his finger to his lips "Be quiet John." he pointed to Robin "Look at this."

Robin remained still, staring up at her dad.

"Say it again Robin." Sherlock encouraged her, smiling.

Robin blinked up at her dad. She lowered her fingers out of her mouth and opened her mouth "Bored." she said, and smiled looking rather proud of herself. She had a cute little smile and her icy blue-grey eyes lit up in pride.

Such was the expression on Sherlock's face. He turned to John and stared expectantly.

"Errr… is that it?" John couldn't help but ask.

Both Sherlock's and Robin's expressions dropped, both of them left looked rather disappointed.

"What do you mean _is that it_?" Sherlock asked incredulously.

"Bored!" Robin raised her voice slightly, reminding John painfully of Sherlock.

"John, you're daughter said her first word." Sherlock pointed out.

"You brought me away from my job to show me _this_?"

Sherlock picked Robin up and kissed her cheek, both of them glaring at John.

"Bored!" Robin repeated, her voice a little loader.

"Oh, come here." John reached out and took Robin from Sherlock, kissing her cheek "Well done, Robin." he smiled down at her.

Robin's little face broke into a wide smile "Bored!" she giggled.

"Sherlock, it's midday and neither of you are dressed." John pointed out.

Sherlock shrugged "We were learning." he answered simply.

"Sherlock, you taught her how to say the word bored."

"Bored." Robin repeated.

"Come on." John kissed her cheek "Let's get you dressed. And you," he turned to Sherlock "that applies to you as well."

**You see that incredibly sexy review button? You see it checking you out? You should click it, I think it would like that very much, very much indeed **


	3. No!

**Well hello all my incredibly beautiful fan fiction chums **

**I am on a role! I don't think I have written so many chapters so close together! Wooo! Go me! Go me! Go me! **

**As you could probably tell I am once again in a very random mood, I have no idea why. But my dad did give me **_**another **_**ear piercing again, maybe that has something to do with it… I've got four on my left ear lobe now (if you're wondering why my dad gave me one it's because my dad does body art specialising in tattoos and piercing, me and my brothers are covering in them)**

**Sorry, went of waffling then. I'm just happy. Happy, happy, happy.**

**Here is chapter 3! Woohoo! **

**Hope you love it! **

**Reviews wanted! **

**Love Micky xx**

Chapter 3

This was the park in which John had bumped into Mike Stamford, and so began his life long friendship with the crazy sociopath that was Sherlock Holmes. John had only been here twice since bumping into Mike here, and now he was bringing his -sort of- baby.

It was a crisp October morning, and though it was a little early there was the feel in the air that winter was on the way. Not many leaves had come off the trees, but several were randomly strewn on the grassy floor, but many of the leaves had started yellowing slightly.

Sherlock was on a case back at the flat so John had decided to take Robin to the park. Babies liked parks, right? Because Robin didn't seem to be enjoying herself very much. She was sitting in her pram wrapped snugly in her navy blue felt coat with her little red cotton gloves with her dark hair in cute little bunches, with an incredibly bored expression on her mousey little face. She had been living at 221b for two weeks now, John had stopped having heart attacks every time he woke up in the mornings to find her asleep in Sherlock's arms in the living room. She was picking up talking, only they weren't the words a normal child would learn, so far she had 'Bored', 'Detective', 'Doctor'and 'No', it was rather annoying because nothing was yes with her, it was always no, you had to use double negatives just to get her to agree with you, and she had no words for dad, she could say 'Detective' but she couldn't say 'Daddy', it worried John slightly. She could already walk, she had learnt that before she had arrived, so they didn't have to teach her that which had been a relief.

John meanwhile was sitting on this hard park bench next to the pram, eyeing this hot girl who was throwing a ball to a little Jack Russell Terrier. She was a very attractive girl, probably in her late twenties or early thirties, rather tall and slender looking but not to thin that she lost her curvy figure, she had a pale freckly complexion and long flowing red hair, obviously dyed and not natural, she was probably naturally light brown.

John leaned down to Robin "What do you think of her?" he nodded in the hot girl's direction.

Robin stared up at him, her tiny little eyebrows slightly raised. God she reminded him so much of Sherlock when she did that.

"Do you think I should go talk to her?" he asked the toddler.

"No." Robin answered simply. Again with the no's, Sherlock really needed to teach her to word for yes.

John glanced over at the hot girl again "I'm going to go talk to her." he told the two year old.

He got up and began pushing Robin's push chair over to where the hot girl was. Women liked babies, right? It's what all those single American guys did in crap movies to get girls, use their friends baby. Did it work in real life though? Looks like he was about to find out.

"Hey there." he smiled at her.

She seemed to notice him "Hi." she smiled.

"How you doing?" he asked, leaning slightly on the push chair.

Her moss-green coloured eyes flicked from Robin sitting in the push chair back to John. "You're honestly not going to start flirting with me with your baby, are you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"She's not my baby." John explained without thinking.

The hot girl gave him a very weird, rather worried, look.

_You just failed epically at flirting with a girl by telling her you're a paedophile! _an exasperated voice in his head yelled at him.

"Oh God no!" he said as soon as he realised his mistake "She's my flatmate's baby, well technically she's my baby… it's complicated."

She laughed slightly "It sounds complicated."

"Yeah it's a long story." John shrugged.

She smiled "I've got time."

"Oh right. Well, long story short, my flatmate's sister died and he adopted her daughter, but he couldn't adopt because he's single, so we had to adopt her together." he explained.

"I see." she grinned and held out her hand "I'm Katie, Katie Jones."

"John Watson." he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you John Watson, so you don't have a girlfriend then?"

John shook his head "No, is there a Mr Jones to go with Katie Jones?"

She shook her head "No, no kids either."

"No!" cried Robin.

"Come here." John picked Robin out of the push chair and sat her on his lap.

"She's very pretty." said Katie, in the kind of high stupid voice that adults used when talking to babies.

"Yeah she is." he stroked Robin's soft hair "She looks like Sherlock." he said without thinking.

Katie gave him a very weird look indeed "You just said your flatmate was pretty."

"But she does look like him." John protested "You'll see if once you meet him."

"I'm going to meet him?" Katie raised her eyebrows.

"Well, if you wanted to, maybe we could go out sometime?" John asked.

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

She smiled "I'd like that."

"Great. Saturday seem okay to you?"

"Saturday would be great." she grinned "Here." she reached into her pocket "Here's my number." she pulled out a Blackberry, so reasonably good job John concluded. Oh God, even he was starting to sound like his damn flatmate.

Once numbers were exchanged, there was a quick kiss on the cheek and a goodbye.

"She seemed nice, didn't she?" John asked Robin, putting her back into her push chair.

"No." Robin said stubbornly.

"Oh you sound so much like your dad, he always seems to hate all of my girlfriends, do you think we should try and get _him _a girlfriend?"

"No." why did he bother? Seriously, why did he actually bother?

"Oh you're just being stubborn." he teased.

She giggled.

"Come on lets go home." he began pushing the push chair.

221b Baker Street was really only a ten minute walk from the park so John didn't bother wasting money on a taxi, there was no point really, and besides there probably wasn't going to be much more sun.

-o0o-

Sherlock was standing by the window playing the violin like he usually did, just thinking, a little about John and Robin but mainly about Caddy. He missed Caddy so much, especially now, although he didn't really like to show it. She had always been his favourite sibling, not just because she was only three years older than him where as Mycroft was ten years older then him, but that she had always been nice to him, she had never been critical of his deductions or his habits like everybody else had been. John reminded him of Caddy in many ways, they were both kind and caring and loving and both so _human. _Maybe that was the main reason he had befriended John in the first place, but John was more than something that reminded him of his dead sister, John was special and unique and he stuck by Sherlock through thick and thin, and Sherlock was grateful to him for it. John was seriously one of a kind and there was nothing and nobody that would ever be able to replace him. And then there was Robin. His little Robin. And he loved her as much as she was his actually blood daughter and not his niece, it was like she relied completely on him and John, Sherlock had always shied away from responsibility, but this was different, this his daughter. She may not be his daughter by blood, but she was definitely his daughter by bond.

There they were now, John pushing Robin in her push chair. Sherlock could tell John was happy even from this distance. He'd just been asked out, no, asked someone out, that was obvious.

He heard the door open and seconds later the flat door was opened and John had come in carrying their daughter.

"You solved the case then?" he asked.

Sherlock pulled the violin out from under his chin "Yes, it was the kitchen maid, nobody noticed her feet."

"Her feet?"

"Yes, the size of her shoes, wasn't it obvious?"

John shook his head "No, just to you."

"So, did you have a good time at the park?" he asked, taking Robin from John.

"No." Robin grinned.

Sherlock kissed her cheek "That's a shame. So what's she like?" he asked John.

"She? Oh Katie."

"So her name's Katie, when are you meeting her?"

"Saturday."

"I honestly don't know why you bother." Sherlock said truthfully "You and her won't last."

"And who's fault is that might I ask?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Yeah, I know, my fault."

"I think you need a girlfriend." John stated honestly.

"No, I'd much rather have somebody who loves me."

"Sherlock, you have to find someone who loves you, people don't just love you like that." he snapped his fingers.

"No, I already know someone who loves me." Sherlock said simply.

John felt an unpleasant twinge in the pit of his stomach. What was it?

"Who are they?" he couldn't help but ask.

Sherlock surveyed him "You know them."

There it was again. The unpleasant little twinge or...jealousy? Wait, what? No, not jealousy. Something else.

"I'm just going out to buy some more milk, do you need anything?"

Sherlock shook his head.

"Ok, see you in a minute, bye Robin." John waved to the toddler, who waved back, before leaving the flat.

Sherlock stood for a moment, with his and John's daughter in his arms. He felt something hot and wet prickle in his eyes "Don't be a baby, Sherlock." he hissed to himself.

He brought Robin closer to his chest and hugged her tightly, Robin wrapping all four of her limbs around his skinny body. He let the hot liquid trickle from his eyes into Robin's soft hair "He really has no idea does he?" he whispered to the toddler.

Robin shook her head "No."

"But you do, don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes."

Sherlock grinned to himself. Their daughter really was a whole lot smarter that John suspected.

**Yep that sexy review button is still there, checking you out. Maybe you should go up and click it **


	4. This could be awkward

**Why good day to you all**

**Welcome back!**

**Did you miss me? Unlikely, I've only been gone a day **

**So here is the next chapter, chapter 4! Woohoo! Don't think I've ever done 4 chapters in 5 days before so I'm happy about that, smiles **

**And guess what! There's some JohnLock in this chapter! Yay! **

**So, let's not dilly dally and waste time, lets continue with the story **

**Reviews much appreciated**

**Love Micky xx**

Chapter 4

Sherlock lay draped across the sofa in his navy jeans and blue loose fitting shirt his curly hair a mess with Robin asleep on his chest. He didn't usually dress this casually, that was John's sector not his, but he thought he'd give it a go today. He hadn't had a case ever since John had come back from the park with their daughter and the news that he and this girl, _Katie, _were going out on a date on Saturday. John really was stupid sometimes. He honestly had no idea what went on in Sherlock's head whenever they were together. Robin knew and she was two years old for Christ sakes. That was the thing about Robin. She was a lot smarter than she looked, and definitely a lot smarter than your average two year old toddler.

Today was Saturday, at the moment John was out on his date with that Katie girl. The way John talked about her she sounded nice, decent, fairly average. Damn her! Damn her to hell for sucking John in, away from what should be his priorities, himself and Robin.

Robin stirred slightly and whimpered in her sleep.

Sherlock ran his fingers through her hair and noticed the slight increase in temperature.

That shouldn't happen.

He poked her slightly and she let out a small whimper.

This really wasn't good.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

First name on the speed dial was John's. he pressed the call button.

.o0o.

John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Bloody Hell! Couldn't that man even let him finish a date?

He had picked out a good restaurant for him and Katie, and everything had been going fine and now bloody Sherlock bloody Holmes needed him again.

It was rather unusual for Sherlock to _call _him. Sherlock preferred to text and only ever called him if it was an emergency.

Oh shit, what happened?

"You okay John?" Katie asked from across the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." John smiled, uneasily.

"You sure?"

John nodded "Yeah."

"Okay, so what do you want to eat?" But he had already zoned out the sound of her voice.

What was so important that Sherlock needed to call him? What was wrong? Had he accidentally fed Robin something poisonous? Oh God, that wasn't good! Not at all good. Very bad. Very, very bad. Worried now. Shit! Freaking out.

"Are you sure you're okay? Only you look worried." Katie asked, sounding concerned.

John shook his head.

"Has something happened at home?" she asked.

John shook his head again, then thinking again, he nodded.

"Oh, what happened?" she gently took hold of his hands across the table "Is your baby okay?"

"I don't know, that's the thing." John answered, there was really no point in making up and big lie so she wouldn't worry.

"You can call your flatmate and check if everything's fine, it's okay." she smiled. She had said it kindly enough, but there was a fiery glint in her eye that said _If you do it this date will be the worst and don't call me. _

John felt his phone vibrate again.

"That's him." pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Katie looked slightly pissed off as he pressed the answer button.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?"

"_Something's wrong with Robin!" _Sherlock sounded slightly frantic.

"What? What happened?" shit. Shit! SHIT!

"_I don't know what happened! I just know there's something wrong with her!" _Sherlock yelled down the phone.

"What's going on? How do you know something's wrong?"

"_She's burning up, she's gone all hot and she keeps making strange noises like she's in pain." _he paused _"What do I do?" _

"Why are you asking me?"

"_You're a doctor John!" _Sherlock yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming home. Just stay clam and make sure she doesn't get to cold and I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"_Okay." _the line went dead.

"I have to go." John said, stuffing his phone in his jacket pocket.

"What? Why?" she demanded.

"I'm really _really _sorry, but Sherlock says Robin's burning up, and I really need to get back." he explained hurriedly, puling his jacket on "Do you mind if we re-arrange for next Saturday?"

He had the horrible feeling she was going to say no then, but she nodded "Okay, I'll call you."

"Thank you." he leaned down and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry."

She shrugged "It's fine."

But John was already gone.

.o0o.

Sherlock stood in the flat, rocking a crying Robin to try and get her to slop crying. He hated it when she cried and he couldn't stop it. It made him feel powerless, and if there was one thing Sherlock Holmes hated it was being powerless.

"Shhh Robin." he hushed her, trying desperately to console her "It's okay, dad's on his way and he'll know what to do."

She just kept crying.

"Oh come on kid, I don't know what to do." he said, slightly desperately.

He heard the door slam behind him and turned to see a slightly dishevelled John, holding his arms out for Robin.

He passed her gently to him.

The crying subsided slightly when she was placed in the doctor's arms.

John examined the crying toddler.

"It's fine, she's just got a stomach bug, there may be a little bit of vomiting, but if we give her some pain killers it won't be so bad." he did sound so much like a doctor when he said it.

John gave Robin the pain killers, which was probably best. Sherlock just gazing in fascination as John worked. He had such a steady hand, and he handled the baby so delicately. It intrigued Sherlock a great deal that his best friend, ex-army doctor could have such a caring side to him when it came to their baby.

Because Robin wasn't Caddy and Eddie's baby anymore. She was his and John's.

Caddy and Eddie's by blood. And his and John's by bond.

It was quite miraculous really. How much John and Robin meant to him. He'd never quite had that connection with two people ever before. But now it was like he relied completely on them for the will to continue. It's like he had sliced open his chest and given them his bloodstained heart wrapped in a ribbon. But the sad thing was only Robin that knew. John didn't know how much he, truly, meant to Sherlock.

John lay Robin gently down in her bed, and kissed the top of her head.

Sherlock sat on the edge of his bed, watching as John went to leave the room.

"Wait John."

John turned back "Yeah?"

"Come here." Sherlock patted the spot on the bed next to him.

John obeyed, sitting down in the spot Sherlock had indicated. "You okay?"

Sherlock nodded "I'm fine."

"You were so worried about her." John pointed out.

"Well she's my baby, or course I was worried about her, I'm always worried about her."

"You never told me you even had a sister." John added.

Sherlock sighed, a deep sigh "Well I hadn't spoken to her in years." he explained.

"Why not?"

He shrugged "She was my favourite in my family, she was always kind to me and she used to find my deductions amazing like you." he smiled slightly, remembering his dead sister.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Life happened. We grew up and we grew apart."

John hesitated for a moment "Do you miss her?"

"Course I do, I miss her every day."

"Why don't you tell somebody about it?"

"Sometimes I want to talk about it, but it's better if I don't." he faced John "Anyway, I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

"I suppose." he smiled at his friend.

Sherlock only then seemed to realise how close their faces were, but he didn't back away. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I try something?" he said slowly so as not in unsettle the doctor.

John gave a tiny little nod.

Sherlock shifted position so his whole body was facing John. He lifted his arm and slowly, ever so slowly so as not to frighten him, he placed his hands gently on John's broad shoulders. John didn't move, not really sure what to do. Sherlock shuffled a little closer to John so their faces were mere millimetres apart. Both their eyes were wide as they stared at each other. Sherlock slowly lowered his head, and without closing his eyes he gently pressed his thin lips to John's. Both men stayed completely stationary, not wanting to move in case the other reacted badly. It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss, there wasn't any movement or anything, just a simple touch of the lips.

It was Sherlock that broke the kiss, there was a moment of silence before Sherlock opened his mouth to speak "Thank you John." he whispered.

"I- you're welcome." John stammered, not really quite sure what had just happened.

**Dun dun dun! It's not quite a cliff-hanger, but hey, I do like to tease you. Aren't I naughty?**

**Reviews please! **


	5. Talk with Sally

**Heyyyyy! **

**Another chapter, aren't I amazing that I have done so much of this story in such a short space of time? Aren't I good to you? **

**So here it is, chapter 5! Woohoo! **

**There aren't really spoilers in this chapter, but it does mention something the happened in TRF but it's not really that important, so you probably don't need to worry about it**

**And guess who's in this one! Lestrade, Sally and Anderson. None of them have made an appearance yet and I missed them, so here they are! **

**Hope you like it **

**Again, I do like reviews so please review**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Micky xx**

Chapter 5

Robin's fever had gone right down over night and by about ten o'clock she was nearly back her normal happy giggly self.

John had gone into Sherlock's room that day to find a sigh you didn't see very often.

Sherlock Holmes was sleeping!

John let him have a lie-in, God knows that man definitely did not get enough sleep… or food… but anyway, that was a whole different story.

It was Sunday, which meant John didn't have work, so he sat in the living room with Robin on his knee, talking to her. He liked talking to Robin, even though he was reasonably sure she didn't understand half of what he was saying it felt nice to have somebody to talk about that wasn't Sherlock, especially since most of the things he wanted to talk about were about Sherlock.

"You know, your daddy is the craziest person I have ever met." he told the giggling toddler "He always has been, but that's just the way he is."

"Daddy." the little girl said.

"What did you just say?"

"Daddy." she repeated herself, holding her head high in obvious pride.

"Well done Robin." he lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy." she wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Then John realised what she was saying, what she meant.

"No Robin." he prized himself from her tight vice-like grip "I'm not daddy, I'm John, Sherlock's daddy."

"Daddy!" she repeated stubbornly.

"No, I'm John." he repeated, pointing to himself "Not daddy."

"Daddy."

Why did she have to be so much like Sherlock? Unfortunately for John he couldn't win a fight with either of them. And she was only a two year old girl! He had fought in Afghanistan and he could win a fight with his two year old daughter.

He heard Sherlock before he saw him. Coming down the stairs in his blue dressing gown, yawning rather loudly.

"Daddy!" Robin cried as he entered the room.

"That's right Robin." he picked her up off of John's lap and spun her round.

"Daddy!" Robin repeated, pointed her little hand at John.

"That's right." agreed Sherlock, nodding "I'm daddy, and John's your other daddy." he kissed her cheek "Well done you clever girl." he tapped the end of her nose in affection "I should bring you along to a crime scene, you could be my little detective, we could solve crimes together."

"What, like you and me?" John added, laughing slightly as he imagined Sally and Anderson's faces if they saw Robin, all cute and innocent as she was, being carried by Sherlock Holmes at a crime scene.

John decided not to mention the kiss the previous night. _Wait for Sherlock to say something about it._ He decided that was best.

"I'm going to have a shower." he kissed Robin's cheek and passed her back to John "See you in a minute." he waved back at her before leaving the room.

John let out a deep sigh of relief.

Ever since that kiss last night he had seriously started to think things. Things he had never even considered before. Sherlock was his best friend and he didn't want to jeopardise that, he did not want to loose Sherlock as his friend. But what else did he want? Did he see himself with Sherlock? If he was being honest, yes he probably did. If Sherlock wanted John to hug and kiss and love him he would do it. Because Sherlock and Robin were very important to him. Screw that, they were the _most _important thing to him. How would this all affect Robin? Would it make any difference to her? The thing was with Robin is that she had two dads that loved her, but not two dads that loved each other. But was that the case? Did John and Sherlock love each other? John definitely _loved_ Sherlock, but he didn't know if he was _in love _with Sherlock. John had always considered himself to be straight. He liked women, he always had, they were feminine and pretty and had curves in the right places. Sherlock was a man, but John was attracted to him. Did that make him gay? Or was Sherlock just special? Why did everything have to be so confusing?

His thought were interrupted by Sherlock re-entering the room, dressed in his usual tight-fitting suit with his black glossy curls slightly damp.

"John, we are going out." he said, picking Robin back off John's lap.

"Oh, where are you going?"

"You're coming too." Sherlock added, balancing carrying Robin with flinging on his coat and scarf.

"Ok then, where are _we_ going?"

"Crime scene, there's been a murder, Lestrade just texted me."

"We're taking Robin with us?" John raised his eyebrows, slightly disbelievingly.

"Of course, I promised her she could be my little detective didn't I." Sherlock said, as if this was a reasonable reason to bring a two year old to a murder scene.

But John didn't feel like arguing with Sherlock today, what with everything he was thinking about the detective which was rather new to him.

"So where is the crime scene?" John asked, pulling his jacket up over his shoulders.

"Kensington." answered Sherlock, not looking up as he fasted Robin's button on her navy blue felt coat.

"Who's on forensics?" John couldn't help but ask, remembering vividly his and Sherlock's very first crime scene.

"Anderson." said Sherlock, picking Robin up and making to leave the flat.

John followed them down to the street where Sherlock hailed the taxi.

It didn't take to long to get to Kensington from Baker Street, so they were at the crime scene in no time.

Sherlock slowly slipped his fingers into John's hand.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" John pulled his hand from Sherlock's grip.

Sherlock looked slightly hurt "I want you to hold my hand."

"But I'm with Katie." John reminded him.

"Oh screw Katie." Sherlock scoffed "You didn't have any objection to me kissing you last night."

"That's different." John objected.

"It's really not John."

They glared at each other.

"Fine." John grabbed Sherlock's hand in his own and the climbed out the cab.

Sally Donovan's face! Ha! Both John and Sherlock would pay big money to see that everyday.

Here eyes were wide and he mouth was hanging open, as the approached her, holding hands with a baby in Sherlock's arms.

"Kidnapping more children are we?" she asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Good to see you too Sally."

Robin stuck her little pink tongue out at Sally who smiled and laughed slightly.

"Hello." she waved at Robin "What's your name?" again with the stupid baby voice, did all women do it? At least Robin had dads who spoke proper English to her other wise she'd probably learn that weird voices were normal.

"Robin." Rodin answered, grinning.

"You sure you didn't kidnap her?" Sally asked. Wow, that was a change, a police officer actually talking civil to Sherlock.

Sherlock seemed to find it very strange too because he gazed at her looking very confused, almost as if he had never seen her before.

"Freak?" That was more like it.

"No, she's mine." he answered.

"She's _yours_?"

"Ours." Sherlock added, pointing from him to John.

That really didn't help, because Sally just looked even more confused.

"Right Sherlock, we're up ther- WHAT THE HELL?" Lestrade dropped the file he had been carrying.

Sherlock and John had to suppress snorts of laughter.

"Ok Lestrade." Sherlock smiled and turned to Robin "Do you want to help daddy solve a crime then?"

"Yes!" So she did know how to say yes.

Sherlock kissed her cheek "Good girl, let's go then."

"Sherlock." Lestrade stopped him "Sorry, but I can't let you take babies in."

"She's not a baby!" Sherlock protested "She's two."

"Sherlock, you take her in!"

"Fine! John could you look after Robin for 5 minutes?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks." Sherlock Holmes just thanked somebody! He handed Robin to John and gently planted a light kiss on both of their cheeks.

John's cheek went bright red where Sherlock's lips brushed it.

"Daddy!" Robin called after Sherlock, but him and Lestrade were already gone.

"So, you and him then?" Sally smirked.

"Kind of." John brushed the place Sherlock had kissed him with his fingers.

"What do you mean _kind of_? Have you kissed him?" John couldn't help but notice that Sally was eyeing Robin.

There was no point in hiding anything, they were going to find out sooner or later "Yeah I've kissed him."

"Was it good?" she was still looking very strangely at Robin.

"Huh?"

"Did you enjoy it? Was it fun? Would you do it again?" she asked, slightly impatiently.

"Oh, yeah." the he realised why she was looking at Robin like that "Do you want to hold her?"

Sally nodded.

"Here." he passed Robin gently to Sally.

"Hello." stupid baby voice _again _"I'm Sally." she smiled.

Robin giggled and waved he little hand "Hello."

"So," normal voice now, which meant she was talking to him not Robin "You think he likes you?"

"Well I didn't, now I do."

"And you like him, right?"

"I'm not gay."

Sally raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'm not!"

"Sure."

"Fine, yeah I do, I like him." John finally admitted.

"You should tell him that." she wasn't even looking at him now.

"You hate him." John reminded her.

"Yeah, but you're okay." she added.

Robin giggled.

"She's pretty,, isn't she?" Sally smiled.

"I think she looks like Sherlock."

Sally held Robin a little further away so as to see her in full "Yeah, I suppose she does… a bit. But anyway, since when does Sherlock Holmes have a baby?"

"It's his sister's baby." John explained.

"Why does he have it then?" she asked, looking slightly confused.

"His sister died, and he's her godfather."

"His sister DIED?" he eyes had suddenly gone very wide.

John nodded.

"Isn't he upset?"

"Well, you know him, he's Sherlock." Wait! Was Sherlock upset? John and Harry didn't get on very well but John knew he'd be utterly devastated if she died. Sherlock did miss his sister, he's said so last night, but he was hiding it. What other emotions were hid away in his head then?

"Honestly Lestrade!" Sherlock was back "You're telling me your bloody team couldn't figure that out!"

Lestrade looked slightly embarrassed "Sherlock, I-"

But Sherlock was shaking his head "You really should replace Anderson."

John saw Sally stiffen slightly out of the corner of his eye and grinned.

Sherlock came towards them "What are you doing?"

"I-" Sally started.

Sherlock snatched Robin from Sally's grasp and held her close to his chest, glaring at Sally as if she had been trying to murder the toddler.

"Sherlock, let's go."

"You let her _hold _out baby!" Sherlock hissed at John.

"She was giving me advice."

"About _what_?" Sherlock demanded.

"Nothing important." John lied "Come on, let's get back home."

Sherlock gave Sally another evil look, before turning on his heels and stalking away, john in his wake.

**Guess what! Guess what! I like reviews (shocker) **


	6. I have never heard you sing before

**Well hello, good day, how are you today? Don't answer I can't hear you **

**Here is chapter 6! Woohoo! **

**This is a very fluffy chapter, so beware or the fluff! **

**In this chapter there is also a little bit of Mycroft/Anthea, just because I love that pairing **

**Again, more mentions of Pulp, my brother loves them so I thought I'd talk a little more about them**

**Right, so I won't dilly dally, on with the story **

**Reviews much appreciated **

**Enjoy!**

**Love Micky xx**

Chapter 6

"Okay… thanks again… bye." John hung up the phone "Sherlock!"

Sherlock stuck his head round the door into the living room "Yes John?" he smiled.

"I'm going out with Katie later, she's meeting me here in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

Sherlock's smile vanished "Fine." he answered simply.

"Thanks, so while I'm out, only call me if it's an emergency."

"What like it was last time?" asked Sherlock, entering to room balancing Robin in his arms.

"Well yeah."

"I don't know why you bother personally, Katie doesn't seem that nice, does she Robin?" Sherlock brushed a couple of strands of Robin's dark hair out of her face.

"Oh come on Sherlock, Katie's nice." John protested.

"Is she?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows slightly "What do you know about her?"

"She's thirty-two, no kids, one dog who's called Solomon, she likes musical theatre and full English breakfast and she's an accountant." Wow, that wasn't much.

"Account." Sherlock scoffed "And who calls their dog _Solomon_?"

"Obviously she does." John pointed out.

"Obviously." Sherlock had to suppress rolling his eyes "So, where are you taking her?"

"Don't know yet, Angelo's maybe."

"Oh I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like it when you take women in there."

Realisation washed over John "That explains so much."

Sherlock smirked and played absentmindedly with Robin's hair.

"You doing anything later?" John asked.

"No, I was thinking about maybe going to visit Mycroft."

"You? Visiting Mycroft? Your brother Mycroft?" John asked, not quite able to believe it.

Sherlock really did roll his eyes this time "How many other Mycroft's do you know, John?"

"None, I don't know any other Sherlock's either." John mused "But you hate Mycroft, why are you going to visit him?"

"I don't _hate _him." Sherlock protested "I don't particularly like him, but I don't hate him." the corner of his mouth twitched in a tiny humourless smile "And I was thinking it would be nice for Robin to go and see her cousins." he added.

"Whoa! What cousins?" John demanded.

"Mycroft's kids." Sherlock explained, looking at John as if he was stupid.

"Mycroft has kids?"

"Oh yeah." Sherlock nodded "He's got three."

"I'm guessing they've all got weird names too."

Sherlock chuckled slightly "Well if Gareth, Sterling and Tabatha count as weird names, then yes."

"I feel sorry for their mum." John chuckled.

"You met their mum." Sherlock kissed Robin's cheek and she giggled and clapped her hands.

"I did?"

"Uh-huh, you remember Cassandra right?"

"No."

"I think she was called Anthea when you met her." Sherlock added.

John could recall a pretty woman in her thirties with her eyes glued to her Blackberry "She's married to Mycroft?"

"I know, who'd want to be married to Mycroft?" Sherlock's nose wrinkled in mock disgust.

"Obviously she does."

"Obviously."

"Ob-vus-leee." Robin laughed, clapping her hands.

"Well done Robin." Sherlock kissed the top of her head "Well done."

"Yeah, well done." John reached out and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You see John. That's why you shouldn't go out with Katie." Sherlock pointed out.

"What? Sherlock! Why are you so against me going out with Katie?"

Sherlock smacked his hand over his face in exasperation "Honestly John, you are so stupid!" he said, raising his voice slightly.

"Why _am_ I stupid?" John asked, trying to refrain from raising his own voice.

"Because you are so clueless John!" Sherlock actually stood up, placing Robin on the chair behind him.

"About what?"

"My God, John!" Sherlock bashed his head on the palm of his hand as if he was going mad "It really must be so nice to be so… placid."

John really did raise his voice now "I'm _placid _am I?"

"Yes you are! You don't notice anything!"

"What am I supposed to be noticing?" John yelled.

"Oh my God, John! Do I actually have to _spell it out_?" Sherlock yelled back.

Robin just stared from Sherlock to John, her icy-blue-grey eyes wide in her little face.

"Well obviously you do, because I have no clue what you're on about!"

"I LOVE YOU JOHN!" Sherlock yelled in John's face.

Deadly silence followed these words. The doctor and the detective stared at each other, not quite sure what to say.

"There!" Sherlock cried quite ecstatically "I said it! Are you happy now?"

"Sherlock…" John began, not quite sure what he was going to say to his best friend.

The doorbell rang out loudly.

"I've got to go."

Sherlock picked Robin up "Yeah, go run off to Katie." he swept past John to his room, with Robin in his arms.

John stood in the living room not knowing what to do. Sherlock just said he loved _him_. That couldn't be right. Well they were raising a baby together.

The doorbell went again.

John tried to walk, his legs felt weighed down like lead.

He opened the front door, it was Katie "Hey."

"Hi." he breathed, his voice sounding slightly horse.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he breathed.

"You sure, you look a bit upset."

"Sherlock… fight…" was all he was able to say.

"Oh dear." she didn't look that upset "So, shall we go then?"

"Yeah." he reached out and took her hand as he stepped out onto the street. It was cold, he should probably have grabbed a coat, but he didn't really care.

"So, where do you want to go?" Katie asked.

"Listen, Katie." he took both her hands in his own "Can we re-arrange?"

"Again?" she looked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah it's just, I need to sort out some things with Sherlock." he explained.

"Look John, me and my ex have been talking, and if you decide to re-arrange our date again I think I might get back with him."

"I think you should get back with him." John said honestly.

"What!" the probably wasn't the best answer "Why?" she demanded.

"Well, I'm sure you're a nice girl, but we're just…"

"What John?" she really wasn't happy "Who is it?"

John decided he'd just be honest with her, she deserved that "It's Sherlock."

"Your flatmate?" the anger that had faired up inside her had faded almost as instantly as it erupted "How long?"

"Well I'm only really coming to terms with it."

"So, what? You love him?"

"I think so." he admitted honestly.

She actually smiled "That's good."

"It's good?"

"Yeah, I mean you two have got a kid together, it's good for her."

"Yeah." he agreed "So I'll see you round then." he held out his hand.

"Yeah." she shook his hand "Bye John." she turned to leave.

"Katie!" he called after her.

She turned back "Yeah?"

"No hard feelings, right? We're okay?"

She smiled, a real warm genuine smile "We're okay."

"Thanks, bye Katie." he waved.

She waved back and turned away, walking down Baker Street, John turning back to 221b.

The usual sound of the violin was absent from the flat, in fact there was no sign of Sherlock or his violin in the living room.

John climbed the stairs and poked his head round the door to Sherlock's room.

Sherlock was standing in the corner by Robin's crib, cradling the toddler in his arms He was rocking her from side to side, evidently trying to get her to go to sleep, he was humming softly, it was a tune to a song that stirred something in John's memory, from long ago.

"You see your mother and me, we never got along that way you see." John started slightly, Sherlock was singing to their daughter, very quietly so as not to make to much noise, he had a rather rustic voice, he sounded rather similar to Marcus Mumford "I'd love to help you but everybody's telling me you look like mebut please don't turn out like me. You look like me but you're not like me I know. I had one, two, three, four shots of happiness. I look like a big man but I've only got a little soul." he kissed Robin's cheek and lowered her down into her crib, whispering the last words "I've only got a little soul." "I have never heard you sing before." John mused.

Sherlock must have known that John was there because he turned and pressed his finger to his lips "That's because I try to avoid doing it." he whispered.

"I know that song." John thought allowed, still trying to place who had originally sung it.

"It's Pulp, Caddy used to like them when me and her were teenagers." Sherlock explained.

Pulp. That was who it was. "They were indie-rock from the 90s weren't they?"

Sherlock nodded "They were Caddy's favourite band, she used to know every word to every single song." he smiled to himself.

"What was she like?" John asked, sitting down on Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock joined him "She was just Caddy, she was always adventurous and she would always like to do completely random and stupid things"

"Like?"

"Well she convinced me once to paint an anti-government sign on a school window once."

"Did you do it?"

"Course I did, and guess who wasn't happy."

John didn't even need to guess "Mycroft."

"Yeah."

"She seemed nice, your sister."

"She was," Sherlock smiled "Of course she calmed down a bit when she married Eddie and had Robin, stopped being so wild."

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" John asked.

Sherlock stared at the floor, avoiding John's eyes "Yeah."

"How long have you loved me for?"

"Ever since you shot the cabbie for me."

John's jaw dropped and he stared mesmerised at his best friend "Really?"

"Really."

John reached out and softly twined his fingers with Sherlock's, Sherlock didn't move apart to squeeze John's fingers "Sleep with me?"

"Huh?"

"Oh no, not like that." Sherlock assured him "I mean involving actual sleeping, like you and me sleep in my bed together, yes?"

John nodded "Yes."

The both stood up and stared right into each other's eyes, no embarrassment at all they began to strip off the layers of cloths that were unnecessary for sleeping.

It didn't take long until they were both dressing only in shirts and boxers. John had never really appreciated how thin Sherlock was, I just seemed to add to the impression of how tall he was. They both climbed into the bed next to each other and laid down facing each other.

Sherlock leaned foreword and planted a light kiss on John's lips "I love you."

John smiled and wrapped his arm around Sherlock, holding his flat mate to his chest in a tight hug "I love you too."

**AN: it's a bit rushed but I hope it's okay. I literally finished revising for my maths exam tomorrow and I just thought I'd quickly write another chapter for this because I haven't written one for a while. Hope it's okay. **


	7. Happy Man

**So I realise that I haven't updated this fic in a very, very, very L-O-N-G time, and I am sorry about that. Really I just lost all motivation for it. But I've come back to it just to write a little concluding chapter, which I hope you all like, so yeah, enjoy! **

Sherlock Holmes had never been one for affection. Affection was ... it was sticky. Everything was so much more complicated and much easier to mess up when there was affection involved. That had always been the way he had seen it and never in a million years could even he had predicted that a two year old and an ex-army doctor would alter his view so dramatically.

John was different, John was brave and loyal, he was full of love, and he'd always had to compelling urge to give it to somebody, love wasn't something you wanted to waste, not really. And though several weeks ago he might have thought differently, he liked it when Sherlock twined their fingers together once Robin had gone to bed.

Sherlock was all for subtle reminders of his feelings, a small touch or smile was enough for him. It was blatantly obvious that he was new to the whole 'relationship business' he wasn't experienced, but that wasn't necessary. John still loved the small things he did. He was always asking if everything was ok, like was the way he kissed him ok, did he like to be hugged like that, and John found it adorable the way he would subtle edge closer to him when they were on the sofa alone as a way of cuddling up to him.

He had most probably imagined it, but John had noticed that Robin seemed happier too, she laughed a lot more, and smiled her pretty little smile. Sherlock had recently started bringing little puzzles for her to do, little jigsaws and stuff like that. Sherlock would say he was training her in skills that she would need for later in life and John agreed with him, other people would say he was indoctrinating the toddler.

They didn't hold hands - or in fact give and indications as to the nature of their relationship - while they were on cases, Sherlock was usually to hyped up on adrenaline to notice, but they had begun sharing what John liked to call a 'goodbye kiss' just in case something happened to the other one. It was only ever the smallest most platonic kiss possible, but it was a very important ritual.

They had just got into the habit of leaving Rob – which was a nickname they'd begun to use – with Mrs Hudson or Molly. Molly loved Robin to no end and would gladly spend however made hours Sherlock and John needed her too just looking after her, and Mrs Hudson was the same. Everybody at the Yard whispered about them behind their backs, but Sherlock didn't care at all, it wasn't like they hadn't done it before, though he laughed at some of the rather more amusing rumours that flew around, the most bizarre of which being that Sherlock had managed to brainwash John into fulfilling his sexual fetishes, which to John he had whispered "Would I need to?" before they had both nearly collapsed into fits of uncontrollable giggles in the middle of a crime scene, much to the bafflement of Lestrade.

Robin was coming up to three years old, and John had decided – much to Sherlock's distain – that they should had a little birthday party. Sherlock had always despised birthday parties, in fact _all_ parties, and he'd made a point that he would not help out with anything, a promise he'd soon broken when he'd seen Robin's excitement. It was just a small party; they had invited Mrs Hudson of course, Molly and Lestrade. John had even forced a grumbling Sherlock to invite Mycroft and Cassandra, though only on the condition that they also invite Harry, who had shrieked down the phone at the fact that John and Sherlock were now together "at long last". Everything went smoothly enough; the Holmes brothers even managed to make decent conversation with each other for about 10 minutes, and then didn't speak to each other for the rest of the evening. Robin enjoyed herself, which was the main thing. They'd tucked her up in bed afterwards and sat down to watch crap telly, not registering the plot of the crap soap they were watching, John tapping away at his blog.

"What are you writing?" she asked him, peering over to see for himself.

"Are you actually interested?" John grinned, knowing the answer.

"Not really."

"Thought not." He smiled, leaning up to give Sherlock a small kiss on the cheek.

All in all life was good. You're supposed to meet, fall in love, move in and then have kids, but didn't care that they'd done it all in wrong order. Meet, move in, have a baby and then fall in love.


End file.
